Harry Potter and the WTF's
by rockhead2233
Summary: This is just a little something I put together as a challenge AND a questions list of sorts. All 7 years of Harry Potter have a lot of questions unanswered, I hope that some authors can take these questions and write a new story that changes  more inside


**Updated 7-11-11 With the help of some reviewers. Thanks to outlaw wizard and Shimmer712, for pointing out things I missed.  
><strong>

**Summary**

This is just a little something I put together as a challenge AND a questions list of sorts. All 7 years of Harry Potter have a lot of questions unanswered, I hope that some authors can take these questions and write a new story that changes or answers some of these questions.

**Challege Explanation**

Someone should make a story out of these questions/comments. Address them all, maybe change the situations in some of them. It could be a good Travel-Back-In-Time Story or perhaps just an AU, starting from the beginning.

A List of Plot Holes/Questions/WTF's and other questionable items about The Harry Potter Series:

**Year 1**

**Chapter 1**

1) Why did it take close to 24 hours for Hagred to fly to Privet Drive? (Suggested by outlaw wizard)

2) Why did Dumbledore send Hagrid to Godric's Hollow after harry and take him to his aunt's before even looking at the will? (Suggested by outlaw wizard)

**Chapter 2**

1) Didn't any notice that Harry was being mistreated? His clothes were Dudley's hand-me-downs so they obviously din't fit. He was scrawny and it is implied he did all the chores so how did no one notice? (Suggested by Shimmer712)

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

1) I may be wrong, but where was the magic detection for Hagrid attempting to turn Dudley into a pig in a Muggle area (the shack)? No obliviators, no hitwizards, no owl, no nothing. Not a single investigation.

**Chapter 5**

1) What happened to the Dursleys? And how will they eventually get home without a boat since Hagrid and Harry took it?

2) I assume Hagrid got Harry's key from Dumbledore. If so, why did Dumbledore have it, if not where did Hagrid get it? (Suggested by Shimmer712)

**Chapter 6**

1)Now why the hell does Mrs. Weasley ask what is the platform number? She has 7 kids (Bill, who finished; Charlie, who finished; Percy, 5th Year; Fred and George, 4th Year; Ron, 1st Year; Ginny, 10 yrs old). I'm pretty sure that after 5 or so students going to Hogwarts the years before Harry turned 11 would allow someone to remember a platform number. Even Ginny knew it!

-Maybe I got the years wrong, but that's not the point.

2) Mrs. Weasley says, while helping Harry get on the platform: "Don't stop and don't be scared, you'll crash into it, that's very important." Yet another WHAT?

3) Weasley claiming that "everywhere else was full". the train has to transport the entire school. Giving the recent war that resulted in a lot of deaths, the school populaton was most likely lower than the norm. Even if not, there needs to be enough space to avoid forcing students to sit with people they hate. (Suggested by Shimmer712)

4) "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it."

**Chapter 7**

1) "Granger, Hermione" ... "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

2) Why did Snape looking into Harry's eyes cause his scar to hurt? (During dinner)

3) Where were the so-called ancient wards of the castle that should have alerted someone to the dark presence on Quirrell's head? I'm pretty sure a magical school around for a thousand years would have some basic dark detection wards.

**Chapter 8**

1) McGonagall made a comment about turning them into a map for being late. Did it not occur to her thay may have been on time if they had a map in the first place? If the Marauders could make a magic map that kept track of everyone, why couldn' the teachers make one that kept track of itself so you could tell where you were? (Suggested by Shimmer712) ** Note this is in the movie version of HPSS. (I think) **

**Chapter 9**

1) Why is it okay for Snape to pick on students and be blatantly biased? If he has grudge against a student and is acting on that grudge, he should be removed. And the fact that the grudge isn't against Harry or anyone Harry can actually remember, is even worse! (Suggested by Shimmer712)

**Chapter 10**

1) Well, it's Halloween, we all know what happened here. Troll, Weasley, insult, Hermione, Harry and bathroom. Add those together, Weasley almost got Hermione killed because of his insulting a student who only wanted to help him.

2) How did the troll get threw the wards at the school. that are suppose to keep out creature of the forbidden forest .because if there is no wards then anyone on school grounds is a possible lunch for any creature like giant spiders. After all Hogwarts is the safest place in Great Britain is said to have the strongest ward in Great Britain. (Suggested by outlaw wizard)

3) And would you look at that, who taught Weasley the spell that actually saved Hermione...granted it was his fault but still look at what happened there.

4) Why did Hermione lie? Ron may have gotten in trouble for making her cry but Harry and Hermione would have been fine. They wouldn't have gotten in trouble for looking for the troll either since it was supposedly in the dungeons (Isn't that were the Slytherin rooms are?). (Suggested by Shimmer712)

**Chapter 11**

**Chapter 12**

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter 14**

**Chapter 15**

1) How did the story spread about who lost the points? I doubt Neville would tell, and Harry and Hermione wouldn't either. Malfoy didn't know about the Gryffindor three's detentions and Ron wasn't with them.

2) After the school found out what happened, look at the effect. A bunch of sheep that turn against you at a moment's notice. Makes me wonder why the hell anyone would care to save them time and time again. Might as well let them all die. Makes a much more peaceful world.

**Chapter 16**

1) Why the hell would Dumbledore _fly_ to London? He has:

a) a Floo Connection

b) the ability to make Portkeys

c) walk out of the school wards and Apparate

2) Uhh, the challenges which were meant to protect an artifact that almost got into the hands of Voldemort at Gringott's and the possibility of him coming to get it again, were crap. Three _first-years_ got passed obstacles that were _supposed_ to dissuade an extremely powerful Dark Lord. Wasn't it also convenient that the challenges tackled the strengths of our two heros plus Weasley? Chess (Weasley), Flying Key (Harry), Potions and Devil's Snare (Hermione).

**Chapter 17**

1) "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows." Again how? Hermione wouldn't tell, Neville didn't know (but was the only witness to their leaving the common room), Ron was knocked out but may have told, Harry has been unconscious...

2) Suddenly, the last minute points allowed Gryffindor to win the house cup, and look at that, the sheep of the school love Harry Potter and Hermione Granger again after hating them for months.

26 things found. There is obviously more and if anyone else has any I'd be glad to add them to the list. Again, thank you for the reviewers and people who helped add/change this WTF to make it better. For those who only complained, did i ask you to read it? Or did it occur to you that maybe it wasn't only I who was making this up as we went. There's a whole load of FB groups on Harry Potter dammit. Besides that, read on. And please, don't take me for crying about flames, I needed a fire for my marshmallow's.

-One thing I AM curious about, some reviewers said Ron Weasley is only a first year, he wasn't doing anything wrong. I don't know who, I don't really care. I say read comment #1 in Chapter 10 very closely. Then someone's gonna say, he didn't know that was going to happen. - Did he have to be an arsehole* (note changed) and insult her in the first place? Anyone ever been in that situation, where you never really fit in? How do you think Hermione felt.


End file.
